Fighting For Redemption
by xsetfirex
Summary: 'The last time I was in a diner with you, you had me kidnapped.' 'Sweetheart, the last time I was in a diner you had me arrested.' Skyeward finally get to be honest with each other.


**This is going to take place somewhere in season two. Ward is helping the team out with a mission and though Coulson has allowed him to help, Skye isn't having it. I just skipped all the other parts of Ward's redemption because others have written is much better than me so this is just a scene I really want to see happen between them. **

**I don't own Agents of Shield.**

'The last time I was in a diner with you, you had me kidnapped.'

'Sweetheart, the last time I was in a diner you had me arrested.' The faint smirk on his face caused Skye to want to repeat the punching she gave him right after they left the diner the last time. Her eyes were directly engaged with his. She tried to compose the emotions within her. She looked away feeling the heat of his eyes still on her, as though it was just the two of them in the room.

'It's a shame the arrest didn't stick.' He heard Skye mutter and shrugged, averting his eyes.

'Don't worry. The mission will be over soon and you never have to see me again.' There was a bitter hint in his voice that she ignored. He was trying to get a reaction.

'I don't understand why you're helping us. Then again, you betrayed us for Hydra, it is no surprise that you are betraying them.'

He sighed and grimaced.

'I don't care about Shield or Hydra. They can kill each other for all I care, I'm doing this for Fitz.' He felt an intense amount of guilt piercing through him.

'You care about him now, but did you care about him when you threw him of that plane. Did you care about him when you listened to your psycho daddy figure and hurt them? You almost killed him and what hurts more than that, is having to hear him defend you knowing that you never defended him.' The tears in Skye's eyes hit Ward right in the chest. He felt it tighten, both for Skye and Fitz.

'Skye, I don't know what to say.' The emotion thick in his voice reminded of her of them in the plane just after Ward told her that his feelings had been real.

'There is nothing you can say that will make it better. I just need to know one thing though. Did you mean what you said?' She instantly hated that she asked him that.

'About Fitz?' He looked at her their eyes focused on each other. He then understood.

'You mean the part when I told you that my feelings were real?' He leaned forward searching for any kind of emotions in her eyes. He wanted to see the girl that kissed him and told him that he was a good guy.

'This is stupid of course you didn't. You don't hold a gun to someone and threaten them when you have feelings for them.' Her anger came through seeping out of her voice.

'I am my own worst enemy, Skye.' The emotion in his voice matched hers. 'I had just lost everything. I self-destructed.'

'Garrett was alive then. You still had your everything.' She told him.

'I lost my everything the moment that I stepped on that plane with Garrett and Hand. I made a choice, one I have to learn to accept otherwise it will drive me crazier than it already has. I lost a team that I considered family, I lost a friend that always saw the good in me; I lost the only woman that I ever wanted. You asked me if I meant it when I said that my feelings were real and I did. Everything that I told you in Providence I meant. I still mean it. I held that gun to you and threatened to take what I wanted which was you. I wanted you. I don't know what I would have done in that moment. I just wanted to talk to you, make you understand. But I would never hurt you.' He was close to putting his hand on hers, to getting up and pulling her to his chest but he wouldn't do it. Her eyes gleaned with tears. He hated knowing that he caused that once again. The look on her face when she revealed that she knew the truth about him tore at him every night when he tried to get some rest.

Skye took a moment to control the emotions consuming her.

'Why did you want me? You never even wanted me on the team.' She thought of their earlier memories.

'Because you made me want to be that everything I'm not.'

'And what's that?' Skye asked him.

'Good, kind, compassionate, everything I could never be.' He looked away from her.

'In that closet, you told me that you were too locked down and boring. Ward, you were never locked down and boring and the worst of it is that you were kind and good. You saved lives. You were compassionate, to Fitz, to Gemma when you helped her get over her fear on that tree, to me. Ward, you had patience and compassion as my SO. You were broken but you were everything that you say you wanted to be and you ruined that.' Skye refused to let him see her cry even though that was all she wanted to do. Ward felt as though his heart was breaking, the same way it did when they sat in the diner the last time.

'That guy, could you have really loved him?' He needed to know that.

'The guy that taught me everything that I know, jumped out of a plane to save his friend, worked in the team, was loyal to us, laughed with us and played scrabble with us. The one that thought he was boring and asked me to get a drink, yes, I already loved him.' Skye didn't know why she told him that. It was something that she hadn't even admitted to herself. She couldn't admit that she was in love with a man that was no longer with her. Ward had never wished for something more than to go back in time and to cherish every moment he had as that guy. The phone between them on the table vibrated bringing them back to the mission.

'I guess our mission is over.' Skye read the message. She prepared to go, as Ward stayed in the booth, not able to let himself go on without knowing that he could have that chance that he craved that bad.

'Do you ever think in time, I could be that guy?' His voice was quiet and he thought Skye never heard him. She paused, and for the first time since Providence let her guard down.

'Not unless you realize that you owe it to yourself to be that guy. Only you can figure this out. But, he is missed by everyone.' Skye walked out the diner, leaving him behind. Ward let himself do something that he swore he would never do again. He found himself hoping.


End file.
